


Luncheon Interlude

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun Nori/Dwalin Antagonistic Dynamic, Husbands Under The Mountain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Thorin takes a break from his day full of meetings to find his husband, who isn't where he thought he'd be.





	Luncheon Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a huge Hobbit kick lately, so here's some of the results of that! I hope you enjoy!

His husband was not in their rooms.

Thorin sighed. It was nearly an hour past luncheon and he'd only just taken a break from his day full of meetings to retreat to his rooms, hoping that his husband would be there to greet him upon his return; perhaps that he would be willing to join him for a small meal before he returned to the council. But he was not, and Thorin’s head was beginning to ache something awful.

He groaned softly and began to massage his temples, willing the pain to go away. He was so focused on his plight that he barely repressed a flinch when a voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

“Looking for your Hobbit?”

Thorin rolled his eyes to the heavens and begged Mahal to give him strength. “As a matter of fact,” he turned to face his spymaster, “I was. Would you happen to know where he is?”

Nori’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “As it _happens_ , I do. Last saw him in the kitchens.”

Thorin sighed again and took half a step toward the door. “Thank you. Was there something you needed, Nori?”

“Not at all, _Your Majesty_.” He gave a mock bow, “Just trying to be helpful, is all.”

“Hmm.” Thorin eyes the former thief skeptically. “I’ll take your word for it.” He started toward the door again before calling back over his shoulder, “Stop hiding in my rooms when you’ve played a prank on Dwalin. You’ve got a _mountain_ , Nori. Use it.” He turned to see the corner of Nori’s mouth quirk upward as he gave a jaunty, two-fingered salute. Thorin shook his head and shut the door behind him, turning a wary eye on his gaurd. “I’d be careful if I were you, Dwalin. I hear there’s mischief brewing in the mountain and it’s got your name written on it.” He started toward the kitchens with sure strides as Dwalin began trailing behind him, grumbling about thieves that he wasn’t permitted to arrest.

\---

Bilbo’s ears perked up at the sound of a familiar tread at the door that was decidedly _not_ Bombur. “Thorin, Oakenshield, if you cause me to lose count of these cups of flour, you’ll be _very_ sorry.”

Thorin paused just before entering, a sheepish grin on his face. He _had_ been planning to surprise his husband, but perhaps he’d reconsider. “Hello, Ghivashel.” He approached slowly, but waited until the Hobbit had set down the bag of flour before wrapping his arms around Bilbo from behind. “What are you making?”

“A cobbler.” He sighed and turned in Thorin’s arms. “I’d hoped to surprise you with it once your meetings were done for the day. Speaking of which,” his eyes narrowed as he searched Thorin’s face. “Why are you here? Did you call them off? Are you ill?”

“No, I- _no_.” Thorin swatted the hand making its way to his head to check his temperature. “ _Bilbo_. I’m _fine_. I simply suggest a belated break for luncheon. A luncheon that I’d _hoped_ to share with my kidhuzel.”

Bilbo flushed slightly. “Ah.” He stretched up on his toes for a kiss, humming happily and wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck as he bent to meet him. He tugged gently at one of his braids, smiling as Thorin let out a playful growl and nipped at his bottom lip. “I am sorry, love. I’d expected you to work through luncheon. You didn’t have to search for me, did you?”

“Not exactly.” Thorin leant their foreheads together and let his eyes slip closed, relishing in the contact with his beloved. His blossoming headache soothed some at the slight pressure, and he felt Bilbo’s fingers begin to massage his neck. “Nori met me in our rooms. He knew where you were.”

“Good.” He dug his fingers in a bit harder, moving to the base of his skull as Thorin let out a small wince. "You’ve been working hard this week. Yavanna forbid I be the cause of more stress.”

“Closer to hardly working,” Thorin mumbled petulantly. “Some days I really don’t see the point in these meetings. All they do is talk themselves in circles and nothing is accomplished.”

Bilbo laughed. “Ah yes, it’s such a hard life, that of a King.”

Thorin pulled away slightly to glare at him. “That’s _quite_ enough out of you, yâsûn.”

Bilbo hummed, taking Thorin’s hands and leading him to sit at one of the small tables set up for various stragglers that drifted through the kitchens at any given point in the day, hoping for a morsel. “Of course, husband, anything for you.”

Thorin let out an annoyed huff even as something inside him thrilled at the teasing glint in the Hobbit’s eye. “And just where are you going?” He caught Bilbo’s hand as he started turning from the table.

“To finish your cobbler.” He raised a challenging eyebrow at the king. “And if you behave, perhaps I can whip up something for this ‘luncheon’ you continue to bemoan.”

Thorin smiled sheepishly and pulled him in for another kiss. “Have I mentioned to you today how much I love you?”

“Mmm. Perhaps you’d best remind me just how much.” Bilbo laughed lightly as they hardly separated before Thorin pulled him back in, tugging gently at the marriage braid amidst his mass of curls.

“Kidhuzel, I love you. I adore you more than all the gold in this mountian. I admire you more than Dwalin’s strength or Nori’s stealth or Fili’s uncanny ability to hide a dagger on his person.”

Bilbo chuckled at that.

“My Burglar.” Thorin touched their foreheads together once more, only slightly mourning the distance that separated their mouths. “You are the one who saved us from the trolls, you bested the Misty Mountains.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes fondly as he recognized the speech Thorin was launching into.

“You saved me from Azog. You scouted our entire journey with Nori, keeping us safe the whole way. You found a way to free us from the elf king’s halls, for which I will be _particularly_ eternally greatful.” He smiled as Bilbo lauhged. “You were the first into this mountain. You faced down Smaug himself, and by Mahal, Bilbo, you _survived it_. You pulled me from the dragon sickness.” His voice quited at the memory. “You fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, as they’ve begun to call it. You found me on Ravenhill, and you brought me back. You saved my life _again_ and on top of that, on top of everything else,” Thorin cleared his throat as his eyes began to burn, and he saw Bilbo’s face soften. “On top of _everything else_ , in spite of me banishing you and nearly killing you in my madness, you took me back.”

“Thorin-”

“You accepted me after how horribly I’d treated you for most of our journey, after I’d acted so disrespectfully, and after I nearly threw you from my rampart. You _took me_. And Bilbo Baggins, you have made me the _happiest_ most _blessed_ Dwarf to have trod this earth. I cannot express to you just how much I love you, kidhuzel, because there are not enough words in Westron, Khuzdul, or any other language on Arda to explain.”

Bilbo sniffled and swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Damn you, Thorin.”

He laughed and cradled Bilbo’s face in his hands, gently wiping away tears with his thumbs. “I am sorry, mizimel.” He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the Hobbit’s nose, a grin spreading across his face as he went cross-eyed watching his movement. “Bilbo?”

“Hmm?” He looked up at him, not even bothering to try and keep the adoring look from his face.

“How hard would you hit me if I politely requested that you start on luncheon now?”

“Oh!” Bilbo huffed and tore from Thorin’s grip, grumbling about insufferable dwarrow. “Might as well call Dwalin in as well. If I catch you ogling me-!” He snatched up a towel and snapped it at Thorin who looked for all the world like a fauntling who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “ _Honestly_ , Thorin. You’re worse than our nephews! If I catch you ogling me again, I am going to go read and leave you to fend for yourself. I _will_ lock you out of our rooms until your meetings are over, don’t think I won’t.”

Thorin bit his lip against a wide grin, knowing full well that his One would make good on that threat. He was just so damn _adorable_. “Aye. I’m sorry, amrâlimê.”

“Don’t you ‘amrâlimê’ me.” Bilbo muttered, turning back to his cobbler. “Rotten dwarrow, instigating _feelings_ and then turning right around and asking for food as if nothing happened.”

Thorin stifled a chuckle behind his hand. “Bilbo.”

“Hmm?” His head tilted upward, but nothing more indicated that the Hobbit was listening.

“I love you.”

Bilbo looked up and his face softened as he sighed defeatedly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
